Look at Me
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily Prentiss realizes while on a case that she is in love with her boss Aaron Hotchner. When she comes out of the ladies room she runs into the one person she doesn't want to see right that second. Will she follow her heart?


Author's Note: Here are more Celine Dion song title prompts. I hope that you all are enjoying reading them as much as I am enjoying writing them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the Celine Dion song.

Song Title Prompt: Look at Me – Celine Dion

Emily Prentiss was a complete wreck. She is not use to the way she was at this very moment. She has always been neat, decisive, and put together. At this very moment she was anything but and it is all because of one man. She was in love with the one man she should not be in love with. She, Emily Prentiss had went and fell in love with her stoic demanding boss Aaron Hotchner. What in the world was she going to do now? It wasn't like she could tell him. Or could she? She thought about it some more and then said screw it. She had made up her mind.

She walked out of the Women's bathroom at the police station they were currently in and literally ran into none other than the man she did not really want to run into right now. She hadn't had time to think about what she was going to say. Damn it why did this always happen to her? Why was he always around at her worst moments?

"Prentiss are you doing alright?" Hotch asked in concern.

Emily looked up at him and then gave a little laugh. "Do I look alright Hotch? I mean seriously come on and look at me. Do I look like I am alright?"

Aaron ran his eyes up and down Emily's body and noted that she did look like something had happened to her. His heart started beating faster. He knew that if someone had done something to upset her he would lose his cool. Even if he was not with her that did not stop him from loving her. And loving her is what he did. He loved her smile, he loved her laugh, he loved the way she talked, he loved the way she laughed, and he really loved her eyes.

"What's wrong Emily? What can I do? Did something happen? Who hurt you?" Aaron said in a rush as he felt his body tense.

Emily's eyes widened as she really looked into Aaron's eyes. She saw everything she was feeling reflected in his eyes. She knew then that she did not have to plan on what to say. She knew that she could just say what she was feeling and he would understand completely.

Emily gave Aaron a smile as she shook her head and stepped towards him and put her hand on his cheek. "I promise you that I am alright Aaron. I just realized while you were talking about the UNSUB that I was in love with you. I am totally and completely in love with you Aaron. I know I must look a wreck but right at this second I do not really care."

Aaron felt his heart swell at her confession and he put both of his hands on her cheeks and leaned in for a short but sweet kiss. "I love you too Emily. I do not think that you look a wreck. I think you look positively beautiful. When we get back home from this case I am taking you out on a date."

Emily smiled and leaned into Aaron's body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would love to go out on a date with you. I do love you Aaron. I want to be with you and with Jack. I know that he is use to me coming over because we are the best of friends but how do you think he is going to take the fact that we are now together?"

Aaron had to laugh at that. "Emily you do not have to worry about Jack. The other night after you left he actually asked me why you could not live with us and stay with us. You see my five year old son could see what I could not. He knew I was in love with you Emily. So Jack will be very happy to know that we are finally together."

Emily let out the breath she was holding and chuckled. "Your son takes after you Aaron. He is one smart cookie. I love you and I love Jack."

"That is good to know Emily because now that I have you and once Jack knows neither of us are going to let you go." Aaron said as he leaned in for one more kiss.


End file.
